


make me your baby

by dendryllio



Series: 50’s jfgogh [1]
Category: Clone High
Genre: 50’s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, BC I SAY SO, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Greasers, M/M, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, and i like PROJECTING MYSELF onto my FAVOURITE CHARACTERS, bc i cannot stop thinking about it, but its cute, greaser!jfk, it’s a lil angsty, lyricfic, vincent is a baby, vincent is jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio
Summary: I'm gonna kiss you in a special way: make me your babyI'll find a way to please you every day: make me your baby
Relationships: JFGogh - Relationship, JFK/Van Gogh, JFK/Vincent Van Gogh, JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Series: 50’s jfgogh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	make me your baby

**Author's Note:**

> okay so all i listen to is 50’s love/breakup/yearning songs, it’s basically my entire aesthetic along with crying at everything, and quite a few of the songs scream jfgogh, so i needed to write a series of lyricfics about 50’s songs, and at the last minute i decided to set it in the 50’s because, greaser jfk, come ON
> 
> clearly jfk wasn’t president yet in the 50’s, and clone technology wasn’t really possible, so i guess they’re not clones although they still have the same names
> 
> song is make me your baby by barbara lewis
> 
> enjoy ig :))

Vincent scribbled in his sketchbook, shielding the page away from the eyes of the other students who weren’t paying any attention to him anyways. He drowned out the sound of John and his friends talking about their plans to go to the diner after school. 

Vince’s focus zoned into his messy sketch, restraining himself from chewing on the end of his expensive ballpoint pen his foster mom had gotten him for Chanukkah last year. His face had lit up when he opened the present; ballpoint pens had just come out and were all the rage among artists and diligent note-takers.

The leaky ink formed the sharp line of JFK’s biceps, wrapped around ink Vincent’s shoulder as their ink lips met in a messy ink kiss.

_ I'm gonna kiss you in a special way, make me your baby _

Vincent sighed, wiping his sweaty brow before closing his sketchbook and shoving his pen into the circle of the spiral binding, placing the book carefully into his bookbag.

_ I'll find a way to please you every day, make me your baby _

He stared longingly at John’s profile where he was sat a few rows in front of Vincent and on the other side of the bus, greased-up mane unmoving as he threw his head back in laughter.

Vincent rested his elbow on his twig-like thigh and his chin on his open palm, the scenarios that his brain sent to his hand as he drew out his feelings playing back through his head at a rapid pace: 

Sharing a cola float with John after school, the larger man’s thick Massachusetts accent asking the waitress for two straws, causing Vincent to blush, the greaser sitting across from him throwing his gorgeous head back in a laugh as he teased the smaller boy about his bashfulness.

_ Make me, make me your baby. (doo - aaa) _

_ Kiss me, kiss me and maybe (doo - ooo) _

_ You'll see, paradise is waiting for you and me _

_ If you'll make me your baby, (make me your baby) _

_ If you'll make me your baby. (make me your baby) oooh _

JFK asking him for help in art class, the two scooting their library chairs closer and closer together until their shoulders were pressed against each other. Vincent blushed and John ruffled his hair fondly as the smaller man drew angled lines with his ruler, trying to teach the big dumb man next to him about perspective.

_ You'll know a love no one has known before: make me your baby; _

_ A love that we would share forever more, when I'm your baby _

John’s arm reaching across the center console of the shiny red Cadillac his father gave him, wrapping around Vincent’s bony frame. The hood of the car was down, wind blowing pleasantly across Vince’s face as JFK leaned across the car, eyes closed as their lips grew closer, closer,  _ closer, _

_ Make me, make me your baby. (doo - aaa) _

_ Kiss me, kiss me and maybe (doo - ooo) _

_ You'll see paradise is waiting for you and me _

_ If you'll make me your baby, (make me your baby) _

_ If you'll make me your baby. (make me your baby) _

Vincent snapped out of his fantasy, standing up quickly, clutching his bookbag to his abdomen as he made his way off the nearly-empty bus, nodding bashfully at the driver. He must have drifted off again and missed their arrival at school.

His heart clenched in yearning and he sighed, pressing his bag closer yet to his body. Vince took a deep breath, heading through the school doors and to his first class.

_ Make me your baby _

_ Oh, make me your baby _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, peace and love!


End file.
